Paperback Romance Novels
by Assassinita
Summary: Those Paperback Romance Novels, They’re full of lies. She knows that and she knows he knows. - GokuHaru a.k.a 5986 -


**Paperback Romance Novels **by EtoileCyberPrima

This is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction that I ever posted up online. This is not my first story, so you can be as hard as you want with me. Just not flames, they're stupid. This timeline is set after Tsunas' death and there are no mentions of any other the characters by name, other than Tsuna, Haru and Gokudera. This is a 5986 fic after all.

**Warning: ** Some sexual hints, although nothing graphic. I'm not going to bother warning you about het, because that's how you were born. realizes something Shit…

**Summary:** Those Paperback Romance Novels, They're full of lies. She knows that and she knows he knows.

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Pairings:** Gokudera X Haru a.ka. 5986

**Disclaimer:** I can assure you, that the 'only' things I own are Katekyo Hitman Mangas! I don't even own merchandise, how sad. _Gokudera, Haru, and all things to do with Katekyo Hitman Reborn are the property of Akira Amano. _

--

It has been a year since the 10th had died. It had happened, and yet no one could grasp why. Sorrow and cheerlessness filled each and every soul. It had been hard, but everyone knew that Tsuna would hate to seem them like this. Empty and Numb. It had to change. Gokudera initiated that.

--

Gokudera had been so tired and full of content that he had not felt her leave the bed, leave that space between his chest and the inside of his arm where he hoped, she would gradually adjust to.

He finds her in the kitchen. The chime of the clock frazzles with its almost silent ticks and tocks. Her back to him, the moonlight shimmers against her skin. She looks too pale, too thin, Gokudera tells himself. He surveys the room. It's quiet. There's boiling water on the stove, she's probably making tea. She's seated, reading a glossy pink and white colored book.

"You should throw that away." Gokudera said in a freezing tone, he meant it word for word. "It's full of lies"

She says nothing, not turning around. Gokudera knows what this is about.

She had always been certain of change, not matter how many times she tried to convince herself the reverse. She had not been able to become the wife she always dreamed of becoming. She's not Tsuna's wife, and she never has been. She knows she can't help it no more.

She's trying to change, dreadfully trying to be accustomed to new wood under her ragged feet, always quick to adequate herself to her new surroundings – in this case, this insignificant, peculiar house, this kitchen that smells like nothing she has ever been used to, cold and unfamiliar, refined, unwelcoming with a faint smell of tobacco.

Haru is more afraid than she is willing to admit.

"You should have waited for me; I could have made chai instead." He knew the spice and creamy mixture was her favorite.

She shrugs in silent cry off as he puts his lips by her silky chocolate hair. She slightly smells of tears, Gokudera dislikes that a bit too much… however she's starting to smell like him too, his room, his clothes and his hair. Gokudera thinks he could like that too easily.

"Look," Haru starts as she gets up; and makes her way to pour the tea into her cup.

She hears his strides. Ready to turn and confront him, she soon discovers his arms placed around her chest, towing her backwards, against him.

"No." He states as she feels his breath against her skin.

"…No?" She asks hesitantly.

"No. I won´t let you do what you are about to do."

"What am I about to do?"

"You know well enough. And no. I won´t let you get all weird after this."

_Weird_, she shrugs and her shoulder brushes his rigid jaw, as he buries into her neck, inhaling her alluring presence.

"It's all right," Gokudera says, like he has thinking this for a long time. His tone is muffed but she can hear him clearly. "I'm perfectly fine with you being the silly one, the fool." Haru tries to glare at him in vain, still unsure of what he was getting at. Gokudera lifts his head from the crook of her neck as he tightens his grip on her, "I don't know why you let _tonight_ happen, and now that you've come to your senses," Haru gasps with a sudden jerk, recalling the past event, a red stained blush on her cheeks. _The fevering caresses and the hallowed moans, along with the whimpers of pleasure that no one will ever affirm to._

"It probably won't ever happen again but you can't stop me from trying" Haru feels his smile against the back of her neck. She can't tell if it's genuine or smug, she's puzzled.

"I'll compose a sonnets and tunes just for you, I'll write you letters, and I know damned well that I can't sing but I'll sing for you. I'll buy you jewels, frilly blue dresses and I'll give you flowers. Lots of Red Camellia's because I know you don't like the white ones."

"Whatever it takes, I will do it."

"Whatever it takes?" She asks questioningly.

Gokudera puts one arm across her stomach, rocking her a bit with his hips. The tea has gone cold, Haru still has her fingers around the cup, clasping to it like one would hang on to a piece of wood before drowning.

"From now on," The storm guardian tells into her ear," I, Gokudera Hayato, will tell you that I love you everyday until you believe me. And you, Miura Haru, you will tell me you love me until _you_ believe it."

"And that's your plan?" she laces her voice with amusement, when deep inside she's even more confused and insecure, should she be terrified or overjoyed.

"That's my plan. Plain and Simple. What do you think?" He's happy yet fearful. She can feel his finger tips quaver over her stomach. She remembers the smell of his hands at night, the strong smell of cigarettes and gunpowder, a smell she will always take with her, and how it has filled her life little by little, by a secret back door in her heart. Haru suppresses a shy smile, his feelings are genuine, she knows now.

"I think…"

She lets go of the tea cup and puts her hand over Gokudera's for a brief instant.

"I think we should go to bed."

The book stays there, discarded, until daybreak. Haru doesn't throw it away, but she knows its all lies.

**Note:** Thank you very much for reading, now it would really please me if you could review. Onegai-shimasu…


End file.
